The Girl Who No Longer Was
by 2TheStars
Summary: "Their they were, standing on the step of junior quincy adam crying, trying to find a way to say goodbye to Maya Hart. They had all lost a part of them that day. They lost their best friend and all they had left of her was the memories of the girl who once was, the fiery blonde with a passion for art who they would never get to see again."


**Hi Guys! I have written anything on fanfiction in over what? two years? Well, now i'm back and i'm going to be writing for new and different genres on fanfiction. This is a little one-shot for my all time favorite spin off. I am so excited to be back and writing new material for you guys. Thanks to everyone who continues to follow me and read my stories. Your support means everything to me.**

Her whole body was numb, tears were pouring down her face before she even had a chance to stop them. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Her heart sank to the bottom of her chest because that could not be the last moment she got with her.

 _Riley stormed into Maya's room where she was calmly drawing in her sketchbook. Fury lit up Riley's face so her normal soft features were now hard and filled with anger._

" _You're not going to college!" Riley screamed at her, it was more of a statement than a question. Maya nodded slowly, bracing herself for the yelling match that was about to occur. "So you have just been lying to me this whole? Our plans to go to UCLA, rent on apartment, work on your art and my photography, that was all just a lie!?" Riley screamed._

" _Riles, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie but I didn't know what to say." Maya said softly, she reached out to touch her shoulder but Riley pulled away, glaring at her._

" _How about, hey Riley, i'm ditching you to go to LA by yourself and not even have the decency to tell you about!" Riley said._

" _Riley That's not fair..." Maya began to say before being cut off._

" _But you know what? Why would I expect any different. You're a liar and you're selfish. You only give a damn about how things affect you. Nothing else matters. Guess what Maya, what I want matters too! How did you not even have the decency to tell me about this? You don't love anyone but yourself, maybe that's because you're parents didn't even love you enough to stick around!" Riley screamed. She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth._

 _Maya's face paled as she soaked in what Riley had said to her. She looked at the ground, her head spinning. She never meant to hurt Riley, but college, that wash Riley's thing. She hated school. She didn't want to spend four more years their and she didn't know how to tell her that._

 _Riley felt terrible but she wasn't going to take back what she said now. Maya had abandoned her and left her on her own. She knew she had took it to far but she was almost to angry to care._

 _By the time Maya looked up from the ground Riley had already stormed out of her room leaving her alone with her thoughts._

Riley couldn't explain the overwhelming amount of pain she felt. The last thing she said to Maya was the worst thing she has ever said to her and she couldn't take it. She couldn't take the idea of Maya not being with her anymore, of her never getting to apologize.

Lucas blankly watched as riley fled the room with tears in her eyes. Lucas face showed no emotion. His face blankly stared at Mr. Matthews but it wasn't like he was looking at him, more as if he was looking through him.

When the news was first announced he didn't understand, it was just a string of words with no meaning, but as the words started to sink in, reality hit him in the face.

Suddenly he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move or cry or scream or do anything. He felt completely trapped, like everything he ever was had just been taken away from him.

She wasn't gone, she couldn't be gone. Not after everything they had been through, not after last night.

 _Lucas heard a knock on his window at one in the morning. He groaned, he slowed pulled himself out of his bed and walked over to the his window._

 _To his surprise the fiery blonde was standing outside his window staring at the sky. He slowly opened the window. "Can I come in?" She said in a whisper, still not looking at him. He nodded, taking her hand and helping her through the window._

 _She raised her head up to face him and a blush fell over her cheeks. He looked down to realize that she was staring at his bare chest. "oh, um, one sec" He muttered as he grabbed a shirt from his dresser and pulled it up over his head._

 _Once he turned around he found her sitting against her bed "Is everything alright?" He asked, going to sit next to her, she frowned and shook her head._

" _No." She stated. He looked at her, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She had been crying. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, even in her worst moments. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was in sweatpants with a white tank top that was obviously worn out._

" _Do you want to talk about it" He offered and she stared at him. Her features usually strong, now looked so broken, like a sad little girl._

" _Riley and I got into a fight" She said, tears already starting to stain her eyes. he impulsively put his arms around. She stiffened when he touched her but soon relaxed into his hold. She put her face into his shirt and cried._

" _I don't want to go to college" She mumbled into his shirt._

 _he lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him. "what?" He asked, "But you and riley's plan?" Her face stiffened as he said that. She untangled herself from his arms and stood up._

" _I know!" She screamed, like he had just said the worst thing in the world. She stared at him, tears were now pouring down her face. "I know" She said more softly, sitting on his bed._

" _i'm sorry." he said quietly, not wanting to upset her._

" _I'm not mad at you" She said and then she started laughing. Full on laughing as he just stood staring at her with a confused look on his face._

" _You know it's funny" She began as her laughters turned to stop, "i'm not even mad at Riley, she didn't do anything wrong. She just said the truth, I am selfish, I don't care about anyone else and, hey, maybe that's why my parents couldn't love me..." She trailed of staring at her hands._

" _Maya-" He started, but she cut him off._

" _Don't say it, don't say i'm not any of those things because I am. I don't need more lies in my life" She said with a sigh._

" _I wish-" he sat down next to her, pulling a strand of hair that hand fallen out of her bun, behind her ear, "I wish you could see yourself how I see you" he said with a small smile. He watched as the blonde turned to look up at him in surprise._

" _How do you see me?" She said in an almost inaudible whisper._

 _He smiled as he spoke, "I see you as someone who would do anything for her friends, who is the single strongest person I know and puts up a tough mask but is the kindest, most honest and sensitive person I know" He said watching her face for some kind of reaction, "Not to mention beautiful" He finished._

 _She stared at him for a while, then looked down at her hands, "well, I should probably let you be for a bit" He said and began to stand up, now wanting him, or his words to have made her uncomfortable._

" _Wait" She said so softly that he wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't of wrapped her small fingers around his wrist._

 _He sat back down slowly, staring at her and before he knew it, her lips crashed against his. His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly recovered, putting his arm on her back and her wrapping her arms around his neck. He had been waiting for this his whole life, he has loved for as long as he could remember._

 _When they broke apart they were both smiling, foreheads leaning together. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. They fell asleep like that, body intertwined so you couldn't figure out where one started and the other ended._

When he had woken up that next morning she was gone and now he realized, that was it. That was the first and last time he was ever gonna be able to kiss her, touch her, be with her.

He looked to his left and saw Farkle looking back at him. "Let's find Riley" He said, his voice hoarse and soft. All Lucas could do was nod.

They walked outside to find Riley sitting on the front steps of the school crying. Farkle sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"That last thing I said to her, the last moment I had with her, it was a fight" She wimpered, her tears turning into sobs. Farkle eyes were sad but his mouth curled up into an uneasy smile.

"Wanna know my last moment with her" He said. Riley's head lifted to look at him, she nodded slowly.

"I was tutoring her for a history test, we were in the library" He said.

" _Come on Maya, you know this!" He said, smiling at her as she struggled to answer the last question of his practice test._

" _I can't!" She yelled, "I'm just not smart enough" She said her head falling into her hands._

 _He looked at her in disbelief. "Don't give me that Maya" He said looking at her._

" _What?" She said._

" _You're plenty smart enough, you just have to believe in yourself, I believe in you, Riley believes in you, Lucas believes in you, when are you gonna believe in you?" She looked at him surprised. She put her arms round him capturing in a hug._

" _Thank you." She muttered. "So, question 15." She said and smiled._

"And that was it" Farkle said with a sad smile, "After she got a text and left" He shook his head, tears began to spill as he was petting Riley's hair.

"She's really gone" Lucas said, in a small voice. This was the first time he had spoken, they had almost forgot that he was their, but they nodded. Riley slowly got up from farkle's embrace and walked over to lucas wrapping her around him, soon after farkle joined in.

Their they were, standing on the step of junior quincy adam crying, trying to find a way to say goodbye to Maya Hart. They had all lost part of them that day. They lost their best friend and all they had left of her was the memories of the girl who once was, the fiery blonde with a passion for art who would never be again.

 **And that's it! Sorry if I am a little bit rusty. Thanks for reading and I would be ever so grateful if you could favorite and review. Love you guys.**


End file.
